fleeting_dreamsfandomcom-20200215-history
Upper Sky
The Upper Sky ( 高空 ) is a large country on the Planet Flow. Situated on a floating archipelago in the upper atmosphere, the country remains largely out of contact with the remainder of the planet below. History The founders of Upper Sky were formerly residents of the world below. Due to the problems facing their planet, they chose to leave the land and sea for the sky. Creating ships capable of flight, the founders traveled the sky, eventually happening upon the Upper Sky. Culture Non-violence Dating back to the founders, residents of the Upper Sky are entirely peace-mongering and noninterventionist. This is an inherent truth to the people as a whole, regardless of the different ethnicities that exist in the country. Of course, not every single resident of the Upper Sky has such traits, but most do, having been taught such since birth. Residents of Upper Sky will almost always seek the easy way out of situations, especially if another pay is fright with danger. While this trait has its merits, it can also be detrimental. For one, if someone or a group of people are negatively afflicted in some way, residents of the Upper Sky will shy away from helping. This is most prominently shown by the founders fleeing the surface due to the invaders by sea, and their descendants declining to unite with those below despite their prospering country. Religion The Upper Sky has many different religions, due to in large by the founders being of different ethnicity. The following three are the most prominent. *'Songolt : '''The most widely followed religion on the archipelago. Songolt is a loose religion that acts more so as a strict belief system. It advocates for no higher being, rather self-improvement and existence through stillness. Residents believe that to be still is to experience life, for only while one is being still may they see the world as it truly is. The more noninterventional of Upper Sky residents tend to be of Songolt belief. *'Shuvuu''' ': '''A more traditional religion that worships the believed progenitor of all birds, Shuvuu. Residents that follow this religion bond to species of bird in order to gain the favor of Shuvuu. One that follows this religion is not bound to a set of ideals, and as such, are far more free-willed compared to the other residents of Upper Sky. The particularly zealot follows believe that the more birds that one lives with, the closer to Shuvuu. ' ' *'Tenger : '''Followers of this religion believe that air is the essence of all life. They harness air in various ways in order to show its value and superiority. Tenger is a religion that advocates no ideals and practices for its practitioner, as opposed to one like Songolt, which advocates a life of stillness. Lifestyle Life in Upper Sky is diverse and plentiful in many ways, yet in others, it is dominated by a somewhat rigid structural practice. In this, Residents' lives are often dictated by their calling (profession), and choice in religion. For example, followers of Shuvuu are likely to choose callings such as veterinary practices with the desire to be closer to animals, birds in particular. Similarly, they are also likely to alter their homes to accommodate their feathered companions. Technology Upper Sky posses self-created technology that utilizes air as a basis for energy. The technology is slightly superior to that from the surface, though, it can also be inferior in some respects due to a lack of material from the surface. *Fans that utilize strong gusts of wind. *The storing of air for empowered movement - This is done by utilizing the stomach lining of Khemjee's (A frog that can drastically increase and decrease in size) to store and release air in nigh-explosive bursts. *Clothing which prevents damage from the sun's heat. Category:Locations